


Repetitive Thoughts

by ItsGreenBear



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/M, I wrote this is class, No actual Carrie, Not enough Darwin and Carrie, Remember that episode when Darwin kissed Carrie?, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsGreenBear/pseuds/ItsGreenBear
Summary: Darwin has a late-night pep talk.





	Repetitive Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Note beta'd at all and wrote this quickly during class while I still had a computer.

Darwin has always been known as Gumball's sidekick. Therefore he would follow in Gumball's footsteps, right? So if Gumball confesses to the girl of his dreams Darwin should confess to his, right?

Darwin sighed, the oxygen from his lungs creating air bubbles in his water bowl until they raised high enough to break the surface of the water.

He should just do it. Does he really need this much prep talk? He referred to himself as Gumballs sidekick. He hates being called Gumball's sidekick. Even if the point helped his cause; he should just do what Gumball did and confess.

Sure it was extremely difficult for Gumball to do but it shouldn't have been. Penny obviously liked Gumball, and Gumball wasn't at all as secretive about his feelings for Penny as much as he wanted to be before they got together. And now they are dating happily.

Heck, Darwin isn't dating his crush and he's kissed her, which is more than what Gumball has accomplished before dating Penny.

Darwin let the memory of him kissing Carrie after turning into a ghost float into his mind. Then he let all the other memories he had of her do the same as well, including the memory of him and Carrie dressed as bride and groom almost kissing after Darwin miraculously convinced Carrie to act out a wedding with him.

Determination washed over Darwin and he stood up suddenly in his water bowl. 

"I'm going to do it! I'm going to confess to Carrie!"

"What--?"

The light flickered on but Darwin didn't stop his determined stance or flinch from the sudden sharp brightness like Gumball.

"It is 3 o'clock in the morning Darwin, can't you do this tomorrow?"

After Gumball turned off the light Darwin crouched back into his bowl and got comfortable.

Sure, he could do this tomorrow... Think about Carrie... but then again Darwin's life is pretty good. Did he really need to confess to Carrie? He is pretty content with life; he has so much. He doesn't need to ask out Carrie he, he told himself and feel back to sleep...

Unlike Gumball.

Who instead laid wide awake in his bed staring at the bunk bed on top of his own, his eye twitching in irritation. 

Gumball really wished Darwin will stop doing this every night and just confessed to Carrie already. Maybe then he could get some sleep again.


End file.
